


Little Butterfly

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Coming Untouched, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, coming-issues, self-doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Marco have won their first title together and Marco has flirted with Erik who has been in love with him secretly for a rather long time. But, when he wants to spend the night with him, Erik confesses something to him he has kept inside for a rather long time. How will Marco react to what Erik has told him and will they still get their chance?</p>
<p>This work was inspired by lovely GoForGoals' story 'Loss of innocence', as well, and it tells another turnout in case that Erik hadn't been a virgin but had had another problem when it comes to sleeping with another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inchworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loss of innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529144) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> My dear GoForGoals, this is the third work inspired by your fic, I hope you will like it. :-) 
> 
> My dear readers, this story deals with a problem not only women have oftentimes, but also men: having problems with coming while sleeping with someone. Pretending to come is harder for men than it is for women, and I found it interesting to explore this topic and write a story about it. I hope you will like it, as always, your opinion and feedback would mean a lot to me.
> 
> The title is both: a metapher and the petname Marco chooses for Erik in this story.

The party was still in full swing when Erik Durm sneaked out of the rather dark hall to make his way back to his own hotel room and wait there for the one who had flirted with him for the past couple of hours, and who had whispered into his ear that he would come to him later on before he had left the party shortly before Erik.

Erik had always secretly admired Marco Reus – okay, probably not so secretly, at all – and the blond midfielder had always been his idol and his role model even when he had been together with someone else for a couple of months, and Marco hadn't taken his adoration so well at the beginning. The older player was a pretty moody person and sometimes, he had treated Erik pretty badly, but this had changed over the last months and tonight after their victory, when Marco had celebrated his first title with their team, he had started to flirt with Erik and to hit on him in a rather obvious way that had left no doubts about his intentions.

At first, right after the final whistle, he had embraced Erik, tightly, and the brunet had thought that it had been only because he had been the one standing next to Marco, but hours later, the blond had still sought his company, and his brief but intimate touches had confirmed Erik's hope that his idol and crush was truly interested in getting to know him better in an even more intimate way. There was something that tarnished his excitement about the thought of spending the night with the blond midfielder, but he pushed the uncomfortable thought back into the farthest corner of his mind, telling himself that he would deal with that if it really came to that and apart from that, things wouldn't perhaps go that far, at all.

The brunet footballer with the youthful, handsome features sighed as he closed the door behind himself, glad that they had all rooms for themselves and didn't have to share them with another teammate, because it would make it easier for Marco to come to him, and Erik wouldn't have to fear the arrival of his roommate right when it was hopefully getting heated.

He leaned against the closed door for one moment, staring into the darkness, and the well-known feeling of uncertainty crept back into his mind. What if Marco had only played tricks on him, sitting now somewhere with his friends, laughing about him? What if he had only wanted to find out whether or not Erik would agree to spend the night with him to mock him afterwards?

Erik bit his lip but then, decided to see what would happen during the night, after all, he could still say that he had been tired and had wanted to go to bed. No one else had been around when Marco had whispered those words into his ear, and if Marco didn't come to him, he simply had to behave as if he had considered his promise as a joke and had slept peacefully like a log.

The young defender pushed himself away from the door to cross the room and enter the bathroom, because he never felt comfortable going to bed without brushed teeth, and he used the opportunity to wash his face and refresh his deodorant and his after shave – just in case that Marco would yet show up.

The silent knock on his door just when he exited the bathroom again made him flinch and hit his elbow against the door frame, and he rubbed the hurting spot while he cautiously pulled the door open to see whether or not it was really Marco asking for entrance.

The object of his secret dreams and desires gifted him with his irresistible lopsided smile when Erik peered out of the small slit between the door and the wooden frame, and Erik's heart started to race when he realized that Marco hadn't made fun of him but had been serious about his wish to spend the night with him.

“Uhm, hello Marco!” he mumbled, and he didn't need to look into the mirror to know that his cheeks had blushed in a deep red. Marco's smile widened, and he winked at him with his left eye.

“Hello, little butterfly, may I come in?”

 

***

 

“Oh yes, of course, Marco.” Erik stepped to the side and pulled at the door just as much that Marco could sneak himself through the rather small opening. The blond shot one last glance around to make sure that no one was watching him before he entered Erik's room, closing the door behind him again with a firm gesture.

Then, they stood there, looking at each other for a few awkward seconds. The brunet just stood there in the middle of the room, reminding Marco of a rabbit sitting before a snake as he gazed at him from underneath his thick, dark eyelashes, the rosy tip of his tongue unconsciously darting out of its hiding place to lick over full and sensitive, red lips. Marco had nursed a hard on ever since he had watched Erik dancing on their victory party, swaying his hips and bouncing on his long and perfect legs in a mouthwatering way. It had taken him a rather long time to realize what a precious treasure the beautiful young defender actually was, but he was determined to make up for his blindness and stupidity tonight and prove to Erik that he wasn't blind and dense any longer.

“Little butterfly?” Erik's hoarse question broke in on his rapturous staring, and Marco blinked and reached out with his hand to brush his thumb over one heated, rosy cheek. He could feel the slight stubble underneath his fingers, Erik hadn't shaved since the early morning, and the feeling of the tiny hairs tickling his digits sent a shiver of anticipation along his spine.

“Yes, little butterfly. You're as beautiful like a young butterfly that has just crawled out of its butterfly pupa, Erik,” the blond footballer whispered, his voice as husky as Erik's had been. “Let me show you what a beautiful butterfly you are, handsome.”

“But I haven't changed that much lately, why now, Marco?” Erik asked, unsure, and Marco stepped closer to enter his personal space. “Your change might have been not visible for you, but for me, it was. You're different from the Erik who joined the BVB four years ago. Back then, you have been a cute little inchworm, waiting to crawl into your pupa and become the beautiful butterfly you now are. I just waited for you to become the wonderful young man who was always in you and simply waited to be freed and I want to show you how desirable you have become.” This wasn't the entire truth but, Marco didn't want to ruin the mood with telling Erik that he had simply been to blind to see what had been right under his nose all of the time.

A shy smile let the cute dimples Marco had admired the entire evening appear on Erik's cheeks, and the brunet cautiously stepped closer until they almost touched. “I – I would love that.”

Marco didn't need any further encouragement, he wrapped his arms around the younger one and pulled him in for a first, sweet kiss. The lithe body pressing against his own felt perfect, and the unmistakable hardness he could feel poking against his hip showed him that he wasn't the only one craving for this.

Erik's lips were soft and warm, and Marco inhaled deeply his unique and tempting scent while he moved with his own lips over Erik's mouth, dwelling in the sensation of being so close to his little butterfly for the first time. Erik kissed him back with passion and longing, his hands exploring Marco's back, kneading and stroking the strong muscles underneath the thin garment of Marco's shirt. A silent moan fled from the blond's lips, and he pulled Erik as close to his body as he could, his tongue pushing into the warm cavern of the brunet's mouth. The young defender tasted of toothpaste and the coke he had drunk on their party, but most of all, he tasted of pure and wonderful Erik.

The brunet sighed and let Marco claim his mouth, his own tongue playing with Marco's until the blond felt dizzy with the desire to rip the clothes from the slim body and kiss every single centimeter of the smooth and fragrant skin. His hands moved restlessly over every spot they could reach and soon, they were busied with undressing each other, two young men aching with the need to feel each other naked and share more than only kisses.

Their lips parted only to undress their shirts and undershirts before Marco crushed them together again as they stumbled in the direction of Erik's bed. When the brunet's calves hit the bed-frame, Marco gently pressed him down onto the mattress, covering him with his own body. Erik moaned and writhed beneath him, and Marco fumbled for the items he had brought with him in case that Erik wouldn't have what they needed to sleep with each other.

“I have lube and condoms,” he murmured at Erik's thoroughly kissed mouth, but the younger one unexpectedly tensed up by his ardently whispered words.

Marco raised his head with a slight frown, somehow, he hadn't thought that Erik was still a virgin. There had been rumors about him with another teammate last summer and autumn before Erik had become injured, and Marco had to admit that this had been the point when he himself had started to look at the handsome brunet in another way. First, he had simply been pissed off that Erik hadn't adored him any longer, flirting with someone else instead of following him like a puppy, but Erik's injury had changed his hurt pride into something much deeper and now, Marco truly cared about the young defender, deeply.

“What's wrong, little butterfly, are you still untouched?” he asked, gently, trying to sound not too disappointed. Erik bit his lips, avoiding his questioning gaze. There was a rather long silence and Erik writhed beneath him to get away from him. Marco rolled to the side and sat up, sensing that the young defender needed some space right now. Erik relaxed, gratefully, sitting up, too, but leaving a few centimeters between them.

“No, I'm not,” he finally said, staring down at his hands clenched to fists in his lap.

Marco watched him with confusion, and a bad feeling suddenly pooled in his gut. “Did the other one hurt you, Erik?” he inquired, hoarsely. “Did he rape you?”

 

***

 

Erik flinched by Marco's words, hurrying to shake his head. “No, no, he – he didn't rape me, Marco. And it hurt only a little bit at the beginning.” He bit his lips, not really knowing how to continue.

The blond's expression softened and he moved closer to him again, tenderly stroking his arm. “Then tell me what happened that makes you so afraid of not only doing it again but also of telling it to me, little butterfly.”

Erik swallowed. “You will be disappointed and laugh at me,” he mumbled, but the older one smiled at him. “No, I won't, I promise you, Erik.”

Erik sighed, because he could see that Marco wouldn't let go of this topic. “Can we not simply be together without...” he tried, and the blond nodded his head. “Of course, little butterfly. I would never force you into anything. But, keeping it inside won't help matters, either. I know that I wasn't always the nice and understanding friend and teammate you would have deserved, but I will keep everything you'll tell me confidential and I won't laugh at you. I really want to help you, Erik. You can trust me, I swear to you.”

Erik eventually lifted his chin up and looked at the blond. “It's just that I don't feel anything when it comes to that. I heard others telling their stories about sleeping with another man, and they all said that it was a mind-blowing experience, but it wasn't the same for me. At first, I was tensed and of course, it hurt a little bit, but it wasn't so bad. But then, when he... continued, I felt nothing except for the stretching. I thought it was because it had been the first time, but it was always like that when he slept with me and after a couple of times, he became angry and disappointed and told me that something was wrong with me. I asked him to stroke my... my - uhm - cock, but he said this wouldn't be necessary if everything was alright with me. That I should be able to come without it, just from him fucking me. But I never did. We tried other positions, paces and so on, but it was always the same. He even forbade me to touch myself while he slept with me and shortly before my surgery, he left me because I couldn't really satisfy him.”

Erik blinked against the wetness that stung in his eyes, swallowing down the huge lump in his throat. “I'm so sorry, Marco, but I think that I am frigid or so. I'm sure that you will be as angry with me as he always was if we tried to do that.”

The older one had listened to him, quietly and with disbelief written all over his face, and when Marco didn't say anything to his confession, just kept staring at him, Erik moved away from him to search for his shirt, his heart heavy and his throat tight. He had screwed it up like he had screwed it up with his first boyfriend, and Marco would leave him now and never look at him again.

“I'm so sorry, Marco. I really wished I could sleep with you and pleasure you, but I am sure that he was right. Something's wrong with me and it is all my own fault.”


	2. The Pupa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has confessed to Marco what has happend with his first man. Will Marco be able to prove the other one wrong and help Erik getting over his issues?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me ages to write this time, more than one week. The lack of feedback for most of my stories posted here since the end of March is one of the reasons for that, so if you liked this chapter and the story in general, please let me know and leave something for me, kudos and comments are love!
> 
> There are three stadiums: the inchworm, the pupa and the butterfly, so this story will have three chapters instead of two. Erik has reached stadium 2, he has woven a pupa around himself and is waiting to become a butterfly now. :-)

Marco had listened to Erik's desperate explanation, hardly able to believe his ears. His sweet little butterfly couldn't meet his eyes and it was clear to see how ashamed he felt about his seemingly alleged failure. When the brunet was finished with his confession, all the older one could do for one moment was staring at him, trying to keep himself from just storming out of the room to shake the one responsible for his little butterfly's misery until this idiot would beg for Erik's forgiveness on his knees.

Erik moving away to search for his shirt made him flinch, and he realized with dismay that the younger one had probably mistaken his silence for something it absolutely wasn't. “No, no, no, no, little butterfly, don't do that. Come here, Erik,” he said, gently pulling at his arm. Erik fought against him for one moment, but then, he let Marco pull him into his lap.

“I'm sorry,” the younger one whispered, miserably, and Marco felt new anger welling up in his gut. “It's not you who needs to be sorry, Erik. He should be sorry for what he has done to you.”

“What do you mean with that, Marco? He didn't do anything to me. He was only annoyed because I couldn't really pleasure him.” Erik gazed at him, uncertainly, chewing on his bottom lip. Marco resisted the strong urge to kiss the red spot, instead he stroked his flushed cheek and smiled at him. “It wasn't upon you to pleasure him, Erik, but the other way around. You had been the one giving yourself to him and it should have been him making sure that you would be satisfied and feel pleasure. Your pleasure should have been more important to him than his own. He didn't care about your satisfaction for your own sake, but only because he wanted to be the great lover he considered himself to be. No wonder you didn't feel anything!”

“Oh!” The handsome brunet looked at him, his sweet mouth forming a surprised 'oh'. “But, he said that it was my fault, that I was cold and frigid...”

Marco narrowed his eyes and Erik flinched but then, realized that the blond's anger wasn't aimed at him, at all. “That's bullshit, Erik. You gifted him with your virginity. You trusted him enough to let him be your first man and all he did was telling you that you are frigid? He should have felt honored by this outstanding gift, and he should have striven to make it a wonderful experience for you instead of scaring you and giving you the feeling that you had failed him! I would really like to have a word or two with this idiot!”

“No, please, don't do that. It's over and I don't want that...” The young defender pleaded, and this time, Marco gave in to his desire and kissed him, tenderly. “I won't talk to him, I promise you, little butterfly. But, you haven't failed him. He has failed you. You are perfect the way you are and everything is okay with you, please believe me, handsome.”

“Are you sure?” Erik's gaze had become hopeful and Marco's throat clenched with a hot wave of tenderness. “Very sure. More than sure, little butterfly.”

“But what if I don't feel anything again when we – I mean when you and me will do that?”

Marco kissed him on his forehead. “If we will do it – and I say if, not when, because you will be the one deciding if you are ready for me taking you or not – then I can promise you one thing: I will do everything I can do to make it wonderful for you, Erik. I cannot promise you to make you come just from me making love to you – at least not the first time. The damage he has done is probably too severe to make up for it with one single time, because it will take a lot of time and patience for you being able to simply enjoy it without any worries again. But, I can promise you that I will make you feel good and that your pleasure will be more important for me than my own pleasure and not only because I need it for my own pride and self-esteem. Plus, I can promise you that I will make you come – if not this way, then in another way. But I won't force you into anything, little butterfly. I will be perfectly fine with pleasuring you with my mouth and my hands without sleeping with you.”

“You wouldn't be disappointed if I told you that I can't sleep with you tonight?” Erik had snuggled closer to him as if was seeking shelter in his arms, and the blond wrapped his arms firmly around the lithe body and rocked him, tenderly.

“Of course not, Erik. You trusted someone you thought was special enough to give yourself to him for the very first time, and he betrayed you and made you feel wrong. I absolutely understand that the next man you will be willing to trust like that again has to be more than special and to earn your trust beforehand. I want to be this man and I hope that you will give me the chance to earn your trust, little butterfly.”

Erik sighed, pillowing his head on Marco's shoulder. “I want you to be this man, too, Marco,” he admitted with a shy smile that was like a ray of sunshine after a heavy storm. “I really wished that you would have been my first man.”

For one moment, Marco couldn't breathe any longer. “I wished that, too, love,” he finally croaked out, hoping that one day, he would get the chance of proving himself worthy of Erik's trust. His desire that had faded a little bit during their serious and painful talk came back with overwhelming force, and Erik lifted his head up when he felt Marco's manhood poking against his butt cheek.

“I want you, Marco, but I don't think that I can sleep with you tonight. You were right, I'll need more time for that.”

Marco laid his hand under Erik's chin to lift his head up. He let his lips travel over his heated face, leaving no spot unkissed. “As much time as you'll need, little butterfly. All I ask from you tonight is that you will let me pleasure you with my hands and my mouth. Please, let me prove to you that I have meant what I have said.”

“But, this isn't real sex. He has said that only 'sex' would be real sex, if you know what I mean.” Erik's cheeks were burning red as he tried to explain what he meant without using too explicit words.

“Then, he is even denser than I had already thought he is. That's not true, little butterfly. After this night, you will know that having sex with only hands and mouths is not only real sex, but also oftentimes more pleasurable than sleeping with someone.” Marco put his words into action right away by letting his hands glide over Erik's naked back and kissing him, deeply and passionately. The younger one moaned into the kiss and his own hands started to roam over Marco's body to explore the secret spots that would make Marco moan and gasp, as well, when caressed and stroked. His rapturous exploration was a mixture of shyness, curiosity, ardor, gratitude and innocence like Marco had never experienced before, and there was a sweetness in this mixture that made the blond even more determined to show his little butterfly the pleasures and wonders of making love with a man who considered Erik's pleasure and satisfaction as more important than his own.

The other man – Marco refused to give him a name even though he suspected who he had been, and he also refused to consider him as a rival – might have been Erik's first man, deflowering him, but he had taken his virginity only the physical sense of the word. This man hadn't been able to take Erik's innocence and his virginity in the literal and much more important sense of the meaning, and Marco would do everything he could to be the man Erik would gift these two precious things with he still had to give.

He had been wrong with what he had said about the butterfly as he realized now. Yes, Erik had been like a little inchworm when they had first met, but he hadn't become the wonderful butterfly he would once be, yet. No, His sweet little inchworm had woven a thick pupa and crawled into it to protect himself from becoming hurt again, and he was waiting now for the right one to open his pupa, lure him out of it and teach him how to fly.

“Let me pleasure you, love,” he murmured when he drew back from his lips again, gently lowering him down onto the mattress. He started to kiss his way down along Erik's jawline while his fingers brushed over the younger one's chiseled torso, making the brunet moan with passion. There was not one spot that stayed untouched and unkissed as he worked his way downwards, kissing and stroking the fragrant, warm skin beneath his mouth and his hands with rapt devotion. The blond payed special attention to Erik's well-shaped arms, the tip of his tongue gliding over the colored lines of his tattoos. Marco had always had a thing for beautiful arms and hands, and Erik's arms and hands were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen in his entire life. The mere thought of finally feeling those elegant fingers around his rock-hard cock made him shiver with sheer need to make this happen tonight.

“You're so so beautiful, Erik, so wonderful that there are no words to tell you how much I want you,” he said, his voice raw with his emotions, because he simply needed to tell the younger one how special and wonderful he was.

Erik's answer was another loud moan, one of the sweetest noises Marco had ever heard, and it encouraged him to let go of his arm and nip at his hard abs forming a perfect sixpack while he fumbled with the belt of Erik's elegant jeans. The younger one wriggled eagerly his hips to help him pulling both, jeans and his briefs, over his butt at the same time. Erik might not be able to give himself to him tonight, but he was as aroused as Marco, and his unfulfilled desire obviously demanded release just like Marco's did.

The blond held his breath when the gorgeous, aroused cock sprang out of its tight prison, and his own desire rose to a new level that threatened to make Marco come just from the perfect sight before his loving, greedy eyes. “Hm, what a beautiful and perfect little man you have here, my sweet little butterfly, I think that there is someone eager to get some undivided attention,” he purred, sensing instinctively that Erik needed his verbal reassurance that he really enjoyed pleasuring him and hadn't only said it to be polite.

Marco had never been the one to use a lot of petnames and tender words, but with Erik, it felt natural and right. The blond knew that the common opinion in the publicity was that men didn't cry, that they didn't use petnames and that they didn't feel the same heartache after a breakup or a painful experience, but this was not true. He had always liked to cuddle, hug and kiss, and Erik simply wasn't just a fuck-buddy for him. The wonderful young man lying trembling underneath him deserved to be indulged, cherished and to be treated like the precious treasure he truly was, and Marco was determined to make him forget about what this stupid idiot had told him.

“God, yes, please, Marco...” Erik breathed, and the older one could see how he clenched his fists around the bed-sheets. Erik apparently still doubted that another man could actually find it enjoyable to focus on his pleasure instead of his own, and it was up to Marco to prove to him that not all men were such assholes like his first one.

“Let me taste you, love!” he murmured, licking over his lips to wet them and then, bent down to take the most perfect cock he had ever seen in his mouth.

 

***

 

Hot and wet. Incredible.

Erik couldn't bite back the rather loud, strangled cry that echoed in the air as Marco took his aching manhood deep in his mouth without warning. His hips arched to their own will, and his fingers almost cramped as he tugged desperately at the sheets to keep his self-control and not thrust into the warm and wet cavern of Marco's eager and skilled mouth feeling like heaven.

The older man he had admired and adored for so long without ever thinking that he would get a chance to come closer to him apparently knew what he was doing, because he didn't choke, and his tongue teasing the thick vein at the underside of his shaft used just the right pressure and pace to drive him crazy with lust and desire. The clever muscle licked and swirled around the head of his throbbing dick, dipped into the sensitive slit, and as unbelievable as it might seem to be, but Marco also managed to tell him how desirable and beautiful he was without ever breaking the contact between his lips, his tongue and Erik's needy cock.

“You taste so good, little butterfly, you have no idea how good you taste, I am already addicted to your taste,” the blond whispered, ardently, wrapping his hand around the base of Erik's member and licking over the sensitive head again. “I love to feel you in my mouth, so hard and so hot, so ready to shoot your load and feed me with your ecstasy, little butterfly.”

Erik moaned and gasped, trembled and shivered, and he couldn't remember having ever been aroused like he was now whenever he had been together with the other one. The man he had considered as worthy enough to take his virginity had never bothered to take his time and make sure that Erik was a panting and quivering mess before he had taken him, he had always headed straight to the goal which was fucking him fast and without really caring about making it good for Erik. Yes, he had always taken his time to prepare him, but Erik now suspected that this had had more to do with the other one not wanting to get into trouble by hurting Erik and the team doctors maybe finding out about what they were doing. Whenever Erik had asked him to jerk him off or that they could try blow-jobs, he had said that only fucking was real sex and that petting was something for teenagers. They were grown up men and didn't need that any longer.

Marco on the other hand seemed to really enjoy what he was doing, at least when the happy, purring sounds he made while he blew him were any indication. He had closed his eyes instead of watching Erik with eagle eyes like his first man had always done it, and Erik could see that the handsome features were suffused with lust and desire as he now opened his own eyes to look at him. Pleasure and desire only because of what he was doing to Erik, not because he jerked himself off while giving him the most incredible blow job imaginable.

No, Marco made those wonderful sounds vibrating around his cock because he had spoken the truth, Erik's pleasure and satisfaction were really more important to him, and the young defender finally relaxed and closed his eyes again, letting the sensation of the tender mouth and tongue caressing him wash over him and carry him to a land where he had never been before and where only pure bliss existed. The lust Marco aroused in him spread out into every cell of his body until Erik felt like burning, and he realized that this time, he wouldn't have any problems with not coming. Quite the opposite, this time, he would come much sooner than he liked to, because there was no way that he would be able to hold back if Marco kept worshiping his cock the way he did.

Because that's what it felt like what the blond was doing to him: worshiping him. Marco's head bobbed up and down on his hard cock, and there was not one single spot he had forgotten to caress and stroke, and just when Erik thought that it couldn't get any better, the older one suddenly swallowed his entire length until Erik's cock hit the back of his throat. Fuck, how could Marco do this without retching all over him? His thoughts vanished when his skilled lover hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off in earnest now, and it took only a couple of seconds before Erik lost his battle and his orgasm ripped through his body.

“Oh fuck, Marco, I'm comi...!” The young man Marco called his little butterfly shouted out loud his ecstasy and his hips arched from the mattress as wave after wave of hot pleasure wrecked him until he was sure that he would black out from the blinding sensations he had never experienced in this intensity. It went on and on until he lay there, completely spent, panting and gasping for air, unable to move anything but his little finger. Marco had sucked him through his height and he released his softening cock out of his mouth only with obvious reluctance after one last and very tender lick to clean him up.

“You're incredible, little butterfly, do you know that?” the blond murmured in awe as he crawled upwards to take Erik in his arms, and the rest of the tension he had still felt released itself in a weak burst of disbelieving laughter. “You call me incredible? How come that? You have been the incredible one, not me!” he croaked out when the laughter subsided and he had enough breath to speak again, opening one eye to gaze at the blond looming over him.

Marco gifted him with his wonderful lopsided grin and shrugged his shoulders. His face still showed the expression of bliss and wonder and Erik asked himself if it would be the same for him when he pleasured the older player who meant so much more to him than the one taking his virginity had ever meant to him. He had never felt as happy when his first man had come inside him, filling the rubber, he had always been too busied with feeling miserably about his failure.

The blond footballer bent down to kiss him, carding with his fingers through his tousled hair. He didn't look as if he was angry about his burst out, and his gaze was as tender as his kiss and his caress. “You are incredible, Erik, believe me. There are no words to express how much I've enjoyed your ecstasy and how much it means to me that I could satisfy you as much as I obviously did, at least judging by your shouts and the heavy load you've fed me with.” He winked at him, and Erik chuckled again, his own bliss and happiness bubbling out of him without any chance to keep it inside.

“If you put it that way...” Erik murmured, sheepishly, eyeing his lover from underneath his eyelashes. “I am not very experienced when it comes to giving blow jobs, but I'll do my very best, I promise you,” he then said, waiting a little bit anxiously for Marco's reaction.

It came in another way than he had expected. The older one blushed, looking as sheepishly as he had looked only one minute ago. Erik watched him biting his lip and frowned. Had he said something wrong? “You don't need to do that, little butterfly,” Marco forestalled his question. “I would be perfectly fine with you jerking me off.”

Erik should have felt relieved because he was exhausted and still confused and giving Marco a blow-job would mean to strain himself to make it pleasurable for the blond, but he suspected that Marco had only said that to make it easier for him and not because he truly wanted to be jerked off.

“Uhm, I'm not that bad when it comes to that, Marco, I'm sure that I will be able to...”

Marco's kiss cut him off, and it assured him that he had worried about nothing. “I know you're not, love. But, I have a thing for beautiful arms and hands, have always had, and your arms and hands are the most beautiful and perfect ones I've ever seen. I'm dying to feel your perfect hand around my dick.” He took Erik's right hand into his own one, kissing each finger with passion and longing. “Your fingers are long and elegant, but not too long, just perfect and so, so beautiful. I've dreamed of you stroking me with your hand for such a long time, little butterfly. Please, let my dream come true tonight.”

“Uhm, you did?” Erik stammered, staring at his hand pressed against Marco's mouth as if he was seeing it for the very first time. He had never really thought about his arms and his hands, and the only attention he had gotten for them so far had been because of his tattoos.

“Yep.” Marco nodded, his cheeks still flushed. Erik smiled at him, hoping that the wonderful man who had giving him back his faith in himself wouldn't take it as a sign that he was laughing at him and about his truly innocent and somehow cute wish. He pulled Marco down so he lay on his side next to him, gently pulling his hand out of Marco's grip. “It will be my greatest pleasure to let your dream come true, Mars,” he murmured, finally daring to use the blond's nickname for the first time.

He let his hand travel down on Marco's body, sensing that the other one was too aroused to be teased. It was late and there were lines around the blond's eyes that spoke clearly of how exhausted his lover was despite his arousal. They both needed some sleep, and apart from that, Erik longed to feel Marco's wonderful dick in his hand as much as Marco craved for it.

His left arm was trapped underneath Marco's warm, shivering body, and he shifted his weight to pull his head closer and kiss him while he wrapped his fingers around the rock-hard shaft poking against his abs. The older one gasped into their kiss, and a heavy shudder wrecked him, making him dig his nails into Erik's naked shoulder. “God yes, Erik, uuuhhhh!” he moaned, ardently, and Erik pushed his tongue deep into his mouth, licking his way around while he started to stroke up and down on the manhood he had wanted to touch for at least as long as Marco seemed to have wanted it. Marco's cock was beautiful, and it felt like heaven to caress him and pull more shivers and shudders from him with his strokes. The smooth skin covering the hard spear was soft like silk and velvet, and Marco's dick was long and thick and incredibly hard.

Hard only for him, and hard only because of him.

Erik eventually understood why Marco had looked so happy and entranced when he had blown him, because he felt just the same way now as he stroked him to completion with his right hand Marco had kissed with rapt devotion beforehand. He could taste himself on Marco's tongue, the salty flavor adding to the blond's unique taste and scent in a very tempting way. His fingers instinctively enclosed the throbbing shaft tighter, moving up and down on it in a faster pace as he sensed his lover getting close.

“Oh fuck, little butterfly, this is good, please, don't stop, I'm soooo...” Marco moaned and gasped, his entire body trembling with Marco's attempt to hold back and let Erik's hand job last a little bit longer. “This is even better than I imagined in my wildest dreams, your hand – it feels so good, you're soo ooooh fuck, I can't...”

“You don't need to hold back, Mars, just come for me. It won't be the last hand job you're getting from me if you want me to pleasure you again,” Erik encouraged the older man who had proved to him that there was so much more about sex than only fucking. His words together with his warm fingers stroking Marco's with pre-come slick cock the way he would stroke himself pushed the blond over the edge, and the feeling of Marco's hot seed coating his fingers when he spilled his release all over his hand took his breath away and made his eyes fill with tears of joy and pure bliss. His lover's strangled cry tickled at his lips and he held Marco close while he shook through his ecstasy, savoring every shudder and every ardent moan more than he had ever enjoyed and savored anything else.

Marco had been right with what he had said, gifting pleasure was much better than receiving pleasure, at least when the other one felt the same way about that. Watching the man he adored and admired so much coming undone, hearing his sounds of pleasure and feeling him tremble with ecstasy was wonderful and touched him more than finding his own release had touched him.

When Marco finally relaxed, snuggling close to him with a happy purr, he wiped both of them clean with the tissues on the nightstand, wrapping both arms around him. “Was it good?” he whispered into the blond's ear even though he knew that Marco had truly enjoyed his hand job.

“More than good, little butterfly. It was perfect. Your fingers felt just wow...” Marco lifted his chin up to look at him with big, puppy eyes. “Have you been serious, little butterfly? About what you've said earlier, I mean?”

“With you getting more hand jobs from me? Of course, if you want that? I would love to do that more oftentimes,” Erik replied, his heart making a happy flip.

“If I want that? There's nothing I want more, little butterfly. No, that's not right. Giving you more blow jobs and hand jobs, too, is what I want more than getting some from you.” He kissed him on his cheek. “But I guess you already knew that, didn't you?”

“Yes, I knew what you've meant, Mars,” Erik snickered, placing a rather loud peck on his temple. “And I want that, too. One day, I will be able to really sleep with you, I'm sure,” he added, shyly, blushing again.

Marco's gaze became tender. “I won't push you, little butterfly, I promise you. I think I proved to you that sex with hands and mouths is as pleasurable and real as sleeping with someone can be. Should be. I don't need that to be happy and satisfied, Erik, all I need is you being happy and enjoying what we're doing, love.”

“This won't be a problem. As long as I can do it with you, I will enjoy everything, Marco!” Erik whispered, pulling his wonderful lover in for another deep and passionate kiss. Marco kissed him back with the same ardor and Erik finally believed that one day, he would enjoy sleeping with another man again. Maybe, he wouldn't come just from someone taking him, but Marco had given him back the assurance that he was alright the way he was and that he wasn't frigid and cold.

One day, he would give himself to Marco, the man he who had gifted him with something much more precious than only a short moment's ecstasy, and when he did - when, not if - he would feel pleasure only instead of frustration, Erik now was sure about that.


	3. The Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Marco are together now, but Erik still struggles with his fears and doubts that something isn't right with him. Will Marco be able to make him believe in himself and overcome his doubts? Will Erik ever come untouched just from Marco making love to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here it is, the final chapter. I struggled with the right setting for some time, but I think that I have found a solution, because sex starts in our heads, our most important sex-organ. I hope that this chapter was worth the long wait, please let me know if you enjoyed it. <333

“What's wrong with me, why can't I come this way?” Erik cried out in frustration, turning his head to the side to avoid Marco's tender gaze.

The blond bent down to kiss his little butterfly, his thumb gently stroking over the younger one's flushed cheek. They were together for three months by now, taking things slow and without any hurry, just like Erik had needed it. About four weeks ago, Erik had finally been ready for the last step, whispering into Marco's ear that he wanted to sleep with him like in really sleep with him.

To his own surprise, Marco had found himself being a little bit hesitant about that, fearing that it was still too early for his little pupa, but Erik had almost begged him to take him, and Marco simply couldn't deny the one he loved so much what he apparently craved for so badly.

Only, that Erik never came without Marco jerking him off at the same time. It didn't bother the older one, quite the opposite, Marco loved the feeling of Erik's gorgeous cock lying heavy and throbbing in his hand. He loved stroking up and down on the impressive shaft, soft and smooth velvet over rock-hard steel, feeling the weight of Erik's arousal in his palm, the sensation of how the brunet's member grew harder and bigger just before his wonderful little butterfly came.

But, it bothered Erik, more than he would probably have thought himself at the beginning, and his frustration became worse with every new failed attempt. Failed in his sweet little butterfly's opinion, not Marco's. Erik was convinced that something was wrong with him and that he should always come from just Marco making love to him, no matter how oftentimes the older one assured him that he was perfect the way he was. After four weeks, Erik was far too tensed and anxious to even come close to climaxing untouched, even though Marco was experienced and skilled enough to find Erik's prostate and stimulate it with almost every thrust.

But, Erik simply couldn't let go, just enjoy the ride and being so close to Marco, his experiences with his first man making it impossible for him to relax and keep his mind from going back to what this stupid asshole had said to him until all he heard was his hurtful judgment and not Marco's hoarsely whispered words of love and devotion.

“It's okay, little butterfly, nothing is wrong with you,” Marco whispered tenderly, grazing with his lips over Erik's heated face. They were lying in Marco's bed with the blond on top of the younger one, just like they were doing it most of the time. Marco loved this position, because he could stroke and kiss his little butterfly this way, whisper tender words into his ear and be as close to him as only possible.

“Yes, it is!” Erik whispered, brokenly, blinking against the wetness his disappointment had let well up in his eyes. “Why can't I come untouched, Marco? I love you and I know that you love me, why don't I feel enough to come without you having to... to... touch me otherwise?”

Marco kept stroking his face, kissing his wet eyelids. “Yes, we love each other, my sweet little butterfly, but you being all tensed up and thinking of nothing else than wanting to come untouched is what makes you being incapable of letting go. You're not a robot or some kind of machine that has to function every time someone pushes the button. Just tell me: do you like being so close to me? Do you like feeling me inside you? Is it pleasurable for you when I make love to you?”

Erik smiled shakily at him. “Yes, I love it, Marco. I love being so close to you and it arouses me, a lot. I do feel pleasure, it is not like it has been with... him, at all, but it just doesn't seem to be enough...”

“One day, it will be enough, and as long as it isn't, just enjoy the ride and try to feel me – us - without thinking about what should be and what should not be, okay, little butterfly?” Marco smiled back, capturing the brunet's lips in a passionate kiss and imitating with his tongue what he was doing with his hips when he started to thrust into him again. “I love you just the way you are, and I love touching your gorgeous cock when I'm making love to you, darling,” he murmured against Erik's swollen lips, and the younger one finally relaxed with a sigh.

“I don't know what I have done to deserve you,” he whispered, his features suffused with the arousal and passion he felt despite his frustration. Marco shook his head. “The question is what _I_ have done to deserve _you_ , my sweet little butterfly. What I have done to make you trust me enough to love me back. Just remember, love: your pleasure will always come first and be more important to me, and I will make you come, so stop thinking about how this will happen and just enjoy this as much as I am enjoying it, okay?”

Erik smiled at him and pulled his head down for another passionate kiss. “I'll try, I promise you,” he said, and then, he had no breaths left for anything else than just moan and gasp, because Marco had wrapped his fingers around his cock to stroke him in time to his thrusts with just the right pace and pressure to make his come within the next few minutes.

Marco caressed him through his height, and when both of them had found complete satisfaction, he held him close and rocked him, hoping that one day, his sweet little butterfly would forget what his first man had said and done and believe Marco's words that he was perfect and wonderful and finally make his peace with himself again.

 

***

 

_Four months later:_

 

Marco and Erik were the last ones in the locker room after the Champions League match, still dressed with their sweaty jerseys, but utterly happy and beaming all over their faces after their victory. It had been their first match in the starting eleven after their severe injuries, and Marco had shot the all deciding winning goal, something his wonderful boyfriend obviously still couldn't believe himself.

Erik smiled at Auba and Matze who stood by the door, looking back at them. “We will hurry so we won't miss the party, don't worry, we just need to digest this evening for a while longer,” he assured his friends, and Auba smiled at them with a cheerful wink. “Alright, we will tell the others, just don't make us wait for too long or our not so patient teammates will come back looking for you. After all, Marco is the man of the match!”

The man of the match looked up from his phone, and Erik could feel him moving closer to him. “Please keep them from doing that, Auba, will you? I need some time for myself,” the blond said, his voice hoarse with suppressed emotions. Erik knew that it had been much harder for Marco than it had already been for him, all the long weeks of pain and rehab, and he felt for his hand to gently squeeze it.

“We will, don't worry. See you later,” Matze promised, opening the door and ushering Auba into the corridor. Erik was grateful that his best friend was tactful enough and understood how much he longed to share this moment with his boyfriend, undisturbed and without watchers. They hadn't told their teammates that they were together so far, but Matze was one of his best friends and of course knew about them, and Auba knew that they were together, as well, because Marco had told him that Erik was his boyfriend shortly after their first night.

He waited until the door had closed behind their friends before turning to Marco to kiss him on his cheek. “You have been so great, Mars, I'm so proud of you!” he whispered against his sweaty neck as he wrapped his arms around the blond without caring about the sweat and dirt still covering them.

Marco hugged him back, burying his face on his shoulder. “That's only because of you, little butterfly, because you have been there, encouraging me and believing in me, no matter what. I love you so much!”

Erik kissed his throat, Marco's closeness arousing him like it always did. “I love you, too. Let us take a shower,” he suggested, “before the others will come looking for us.”

Marco sighed, disappointed, but he nodded and pulled back to undress his wet and dirty clothes. When they were both naked, they made their way to the showers, and it was clear without saying that they would shower together. Marco's cock was as hard as Erik's when they reached the cubicles and the brunet pulled at the curtain to hide them from unexpected visitors coming into the shower room looking for their missing teammates.

The warm stream of the water caressed Erik's back when Marco pulled him close to his body for a second, much more heated kiss, and he let his hands roam over the shoulders of his astonishing boyfriend. They were together for more than seven months by now, and Erik had always known the older one as a gentle and careful lover, but as Marco now kissed with tongue and teeth and a lot of spit, he realized that he had seen only one side of him so far.

The new, much more passionate Marco, who kissed him with his mouth wide open and his tongue claiming the soft cavern behind his lips almost roughly, was strangely appealing to him, though, and Erik felt shivers of pure lust shooting through his groin, leaving him aching for more of this new and so far unknown Marco.

When the older one pulled back from his swollen lips, a soft moan fled his lips, and the sight of Marco's with lust flushed face and dilated eyes sent another shiver along his spine. His boyfriend's state must be a mixture of his desire for Erik, his first match in the starting eleven after an eternity, and their victory because of Marco's goal, and Erik moaned again, rubbing his rock-hard cock against the blond's worked-out abs.

Marco's answer was a sharp air intake before he bent Erik's neck to suck at his vulnerable throat. “I need you, Erik, please, let me have you! I swear that I will make you come afterwards, but please let me have you now. I'll die if I can't have you!” His voice was that rough and raw that it was hardly recognizable, and Erik gasped out with surprise, the hoarse confession shooting right into his groin. He could feel the older one's painful need, Marco's urge to sheathe himself deep into his boyfriend coming off from him in strong waves, and Erik turned around in his arms to present his backside to him without thinking twice.

He spread his legs to not lose his balance on the slippery ground and braced his hands against the wall of the shower cubicle. “Use the soap as lube,” he encouraged the blond when Marco just stared at him, obviously unable to believe that Erik was actually okay with Marco taking him in the shower just like that.

The brunet's urgently whispered “what are you waiting for, Mars?” pulled him out of his dazed state, and Marco slicked his trembling fingers up and pushed two of them right into Erik's quivering rosebud. They had done it oftentimes over the past months, and Erik had no problems with taking two fingers at once, his own desire loosening him up enough. The younger one didn't even think about coming untouched this time, he knew that Marco would keep his promise and not leave him unsatisfied afterwards. But for once, this was all about his amazing boyfriend. Marco had never put his own needs before the needs of his beloved little butterfly so far, and if he needed to have him now, then Erik would give him what he needed as unquestioningly as Marco always gave him what he needed.

Marco nibbled and sucked at his neck and his shoulders as he started to prepare him, hastily, and Erik closed his eyes and focused on his breathing while the long and skilled fingers worked him open. It didn't take long until he felt ready for Marco's gorgeous cock, his need to share Marco's feelings and be as close to him as only possible making him trembling with passion. “It's fine, love, I'm ready for you,” he assured the blond with a gasp, the hardness of his cock almost driving him mad.

Marco pulled his fingers out but then, let out a curse. “Shit, I've forgotten the condoms!”

Erik blinked to clear his vision and peered over his shoulder again. “We don't need them, Marco, do we?” he asked, and the older one swallowed. “No, we don't, but are you sure, little butterfly?”

“Yes, I am. Just take what you need, I'm all yours, love.”

Marco let out a shaky breath and took the soap to slick his throbbing cock up. Erik watched him doing it with wobbly legs and waves of longing cursing through him, because Marco's proud cock was a real beauty, and the throbbing and twitching as his boyfriend lined himself up told him that Marco had reached the very edge of his self-control. His desire must be painful and hurt him, and Erik could hardly wait for having Marco's thick and hard manhood deep inside his secret core.

He faced the white tiles of the wall again when Marco stepped behind him and grabbed his hips to pull his backside into position. “I love you so much, Erik, so so much. I will make up for that, my little butterfly, I promise you.”

“You don't need to make up for anything, Mars. I want it this way, just do it finally, will you?” Erik groaned with growing impatience, and Marco chuckled and pushed into him with one urgent thrust.

Both men moaned with the sensation, and when Marco loosened his grip around his left hipbone to lay his hand upon Erik's left one pressed against the tiles for better support, he entangled their fingers and closed his eyes again, concentrating on Marco's almost desperate thrusts and blocking everything else out. Nothing was important any longer, only Marco's warm torso pressing against his back, the sounds of naked, wet skin slapping against skin and their moans and gasps, and the way the fingers of Marco's right hand dug into his hip as he pistoned in and out of his needy hole. His cock throbbed and pulsed with lust and arousal, and every new thrust made him see stars before his closed eyelids.

Erik lost all tracks of time, and his world shrank to the spot where their bodies were connected and Marco drove into him again and again, the hard shaft getting harder and harder with every move until Erik wondered why his boyfriend didn't explode right here and now.

“Love you, butterfly, love you, so. Need you, want you!” Marco had even some breath left for telling him that he loved him, and Erik clenched the fingers of his right hand as he tried to keep his toes from curling with all the sensations surging through him in hot waves. He couldn't tell whether or not Marco was hitting his sweet spot with his thrusts, all he knew was that he felt like burning from the inside, the flames of his lust licking at every cell of his shivering body.

“Love you, too, need you... Mmaaarrssss!!”

Erik's shout echoed in the with hot steam filled air of the shower room as his climax ripped through his body without any warning, his exploding cock spurting his painful release against the tiles in fast waves. Marco's low, possessive growl tickled his sensitive ear, and he shivered because the blond followed him over the edge with the next thrust, the feeling of his warm seed shooting against his cramping walls pulling another cry of ecstasy from him. Marco bit down hard on his shoulder to muffle his own scream, his nails probably leaving marks on the skin of his hips, but Erik neither cared about the love-bite, nor about the mark on his hip, all he cared about was the wonderful mushy feeling the warm afterglow of his incredible climax left in him, and the fact that he had come together with Marco – untouched for the first time in his life.

They stayed like this for a while, Marco embracing him from behind and breathing softly against the tender flesh where he had left his claim upon him visible for everyone, leaned against the wall until they were sure that their legs would support their weight again.

When Marco finally pulled out of him with a tender kiss on his shoulder, Erik turned around, searching blindly for his lips. Marco kissed him with greatest tenderness and cupped his face with his hands. “Hello, my sweet little butterfly, you have finally found your way out of your cocoon to fly and show yourself in all your beauty, haven't you?”

Erik smiled at him. “Yes, I have, Mars, and this only because you love me. Your love and your faith in me was what has helped me to crawl out of my pupa. I will never doubt myself again, and I have to thank you for what you've done for me.”

Marco smiled back. “You have done that for yourself, you and no one else. Maybe, this has been just a one-time experience, perhaps, it will happen again. But no matter what will happen in the future, I will always love you, my sweet little butterfly, you and no one else.”

“And I will always love you, Marco, you and only you.”

They kissed each other one last time before washing away the traces of their shared pleasure, and when they joined their teammates for the victory party, Erik didn't flinch for the first time when the appraising gaze of his first man traveled up and down on his body to stay on the red spot on his throat right under the collar of his shirt.

His first man narrowed his eyes in disbelief and helpless anger, and Erik raised his glass in some kind of toast with a mocking wink of his eyes before shrugging his shoulders and turning his back on the other one.

Erik had once been a frightened and unhappy, doubtful little inchworm, but he had finally become the beautiful butterfly he had always longed to be, and he would never forget who had made him overcome his fears and doubts until the butterfly had eventually dared to spread his wings and fly into the blue sky: Marco, the man he had always loved and would always love, now and forever.

 

_The End_


End file.
